Nic nie mówi
by NiebieskaMyszka
Summary: Już nie obchodzi go, gdzie trafi ani co się z nim stanie, ponieważ nie ma już miejsca, do którego mógłby pójść, On zawsze będzie w stanie go znaleźć. Opis, gatunek i rating za autorką miniaturki.


_Jest to tłumaczenie tekstu, który, moim zdaniem, świetnie oddaje uczucia Lokiego po bitwie ze zjednoczoną siłą Avengersów. Na jego podstawie powstał dłuższy, również interesujący tekst (_He Is Coming_, autorstwa TheLonelyGod), który chciałabym tłumaczyć w najbliższym czasie. Mam nadzieję, że się wam spodoba ten i nie zagryziecie mnie z powodu kiepskiego tłumaczenia. Wzięłam sobie do serca, żeby nie wrzucać wszystkiego jak leci. Mam nadzieję, że tym razem efekt końcowy będzie lepszy. _

**Tytuł oryginału: **_He says nothing_

**Link do oryginału: /s/8114681/1/He-Says-Nothing**

**Autorka: **Booknerd101

**Zgoda: **oczywiście,jest :)

**Beta: **póki co brak :(

**Prawa autorskie: **Zarówno autorka jak i tłumaczka nie roszczą sobie żadnych praw do bohaterów należących do ich twórców.

**_Nic nie mówi_**

Ścina sobie włosy namiastką magii, jaka mu jeszcze została. Nie ma żadnego powodu, żadnego wytłumaczenia, które mógł podać, gdyby ktoś zapytał dlaczego. Tak naprawdę, to jedyna rzecz, nad którą w tej chwili panuje. Ma trochę magii i _nigdzie_ się nie wybiera, więc czemu nie? Poza tym nigdy nie lubił ich długości.

Jeżeli do tej pory życie czegoś go nauczyło, to tego, że zawsze kiedy jesteś zły, zirytowany albo przestraszony, uśmiechaj się. Tak po prostu, i nigdy nie pozwalaj nikomu zobaczyć, co naprawdę czujesz. Okazywanie uczuć sprawia, że jesteś bezbronny, a bycie bezbronnym prowadzi do śmieci. Dlatego się uśmiecha.

_Cela jest za mała_. Żaden Asgardczyk czy Jotun nie czuje się dobrze w osłoniętych miejscach. Prawdopodobnie zależało to od budowy obu tych światów; kiedy dzieli się wspólną przestrzeń, istnieje wiele otwartych miejsc. Midgard, ta nazwa jest jak skaza, jest pełny osłoniętych przestrzeni. I jeżeli zostaniesz przez ludzi uznany za przestępcę, będziesz miał zaszczyt poznać ich bardzo wiele.

Dobrze, było dobrze. Z łatwością przykleja do twarzy uśmiech i odmawia pokazania im, że jest... jest... _Odynie_, nie potrafi się do tego przyznać nawet przed _samym sobą_.

_Cela jest za mała_, wmawia sobie, wciąż i wciąż jak mantrę. Ukrywa, jaki jest naprawdę... zlękniony. Tak, zlękniony. Przyjemne, słabe słowo, które nie oddaje nawet w połowie tego, co teraz czuje.

Cela jest tym, co wzbudza niepokój. Nie ma innego, racjonalnego wyjaśnienia jego strachu. Odynie, jego strach – jak on _nienawidzi_ tego słowa – strach. Ci, którzy się boją, są słabi... Ale on nie jest.

Rozmawiają o nim, helicarrier już odleciał. Oczywiście, nie słyszy ich, ale wie, że tak jest – bo o czym innymi mogli teraz rozprawiać? Przypuszczalnie dyskutowali na temat tego, gdzie go zabiorą. Prawdziwa farsa, doprawdy. Doskonale wie, że Thor będzie naciskał, żeby wrócił z nim do Asgardu, gdzie – zdaniem Thora – należy. Ale oni musieli wszystko omówić. To wszystko, co potrafią robić, omawiać. Gadać, gadać, gadać. _Ludzie_.

Nie ma znaczenia, gdzie pójdzie. Ponieważ nad jego głową zawsze będzie wisiał nagi miecz, podążający za nim gdziekolwiek by nie poszedł. Naturalnie, nie ma to nic wspólnego z jego obecnymi ciemiężcami, nic nie powie, cokolwiek by mu nie robili. Było coś innego, coś odległego, coś dla niego gorszego, przed czym nie może uciec, nieważne do jak nędznego świata, by trafił.

To _tego _się bał. I nie jest po prostu przestraszony – on jest przerażony. Prędzej jednak Jotunheim spłonie, a Asgard zaleje nim się do tego przyzna samemu sobie. Albo komukolwiek innemu.

* * *

Składają mu wizyty. Czasami jest to Fury, czasami agent S.H.I.E.L.D., ale zazwyczaj przychodzą Mściciele. Nie wie dlaczego, może chcą się chełpić. Albo się nudzą. Tylko Odyn jeden wie, że _on_ tak.

Jego ulubionym gościem – czyli kimś kto go najmniej denerwuje – jest Banner, niespodzianka dla wszystkich. Banner nigdy nie wymusza na nim odpowiedzi, nigdy nie zmusza do udzielania wyjaśnień, których nie jest gotowy podać – po prostu prowadzi uprzejmą rozmowę albo dzieli się z nim przypadkowymi zdarzeniami, które uzna za interesujące. I czasami naprawdę wydają się Lokiemu ciekawe, chociaż nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał.

Najwyraźniej Banner nigdy nikomu o niczym nie narzuca zdania.

– Stark zmienia Stark Tower w Avengers Tower – mówi Banner w czasie jednej z wizyt.

Nie mówi w nadziei na otrzymanie odpowiedzi, z takim marzeniem pożegnał się _tygodnie_ temu. Przypuszczał, że Banner przychodzi tu, żeby uwolnić swoje myśli. Loki nigdy nie odpowiada – po prostu obserwuje go, pozwalając mówić. Poza tym, cisza potrafi nużyć.

– Jedną z sekcji zmienia na laboratorium dla mnie.

Banner łapie jego spojrzenie i uśmiecha się, jakby zdał sobie sprawę ze swojego błędu. Loki może zobaczyć jego myśli: niby jak taki wariat może uznać to za interesujące. Cóż, ten wariat obecnie tak nie uważał.

Tym razem Banner wygląda na zmęczonego próbami rozmowy ze ścianą.

– No dalej, Loki, bo zapuszczę tu korzenie.

Próbuje Banner i zawiesza na nim spojrzenie. Nie to żeby to na kogokolwiek działało, z włączeniem Lokiego; ten człowiek jest kiepski w kontakcie wzrokowym.

– Jeżeli to coś było – zgodnie ze słowami Thora, skąd obaj pochodzicie. Co możesz o tym powiedzieć?

Nudne – właśnie próbuje wciągnąć Lokiego w rozmowę.

– Oj, nie wiem – mówi, żartując z Bannera. – Polowanie. Zabijanie. Alkohol. Przemoc. Kobiety. Jedzenie. Może, jeżeli dopisze ci szczęście, będziesz je miał na raz.

Banner śmieje się.

– To jak normalna, męska rozmowa. Może nasze światy tak bardzo się nie różnią, hm?

Loki nie śmieje się w odpowiedzi.

Banner wzdycha i odwraca się, żeby odejść, zamykając cicho drzwi za sobą. Pozornie nic nie znaczący nawyk; Banner nigdy nie trzaska drzwiami.

* * *

Rozrywka była przednia, ale kiedy znowu jest sam, cisza staje się ciężka. Jego myśli stale wracają do jednego: nagiego miecza. I chciałby tego bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego, żeby to była jedynie przenośnia. Wtedy byłoby to mniej straszne.

* * *

Drugim stałym gościem jest Natasha – Czarna Wdowa. Ona, podobnie jak Banner, nie zmusza go do niczego. Częściej znajduje sobie krzesło i gapi się na niego. A on na nią. Lubi to: jest mniej uciążliwe niż smutna próba konwersacji.

Jednak nie dzisiaj.

– Co ukrywasz? – mówi Natasha otwarcie. Nie ma w zwyczaju owijania w bawełnę.

– Ukrywam? – odpowiada. – Co, u licha, mógłbym ukrywać?

– Nie jesz – Natasha zaczyna wyliczać na palcach – nie oglądasz się w lustrach, a przynajmniej się starasz, czasami całymi dniami się nie poruszasz, jesteś... jakby to ująć... jesteś... _zaniepokojony_.

Jaka denerwująca, wnikliwa kobieta.

– Wybacz – uśmiecha się szyderczo. – Czy jest jakiś wzorzec zachowania, o którym powinienem wiedzieć? Chcesz, żebym opowiadał dowcipy? Rozrzucać jedzenie po celi – albo w was?

Natasha wzrusza ramionami.

– Bronisz się. Jesteś albo złośliwy i nieuprzejmy albo w ogóle się nie odzywasz. Może zawsze się tak zachowujesz... – Przygryza wargę, zastanawiając się chwilę. – Albo czegoś się obawiasz. Nas?

Wybucha śmiechem i po chwili się uspokaja.

– Bać się _was_? Teraz _ty_ usiłujesz rzucać dowcipami, moja droga.

– Dobrze – kobieta marszczy brwi. – Więc nie nas. Thora?

Unosi brwi, nic nie mówiąc.

– Racja – Natasha drapie się za uchem. – Nie Thora.

Przerywa, opiera się o krzesło i bada sufit.

– Wszyscy zginiecie. – Wymyka mu się nie wiadomo skąd, bez premedytacji z jego strony. Może ona ma rację, może Loki naprawdę nie ma nic do stracenia.

– Co? – warczy Natasha, wracając do niego spojrzeniem. Ona, w przeciwieństwie do Bannera, nie ma żadnych problemów z kontaktem wzrokowym. Jej sceptyczny wyraz twarzy karmi jego chorą duszę. – Zginiemy? Co, zabijesz nas?

Uśmiecha się pod nosem.

– Ja? Nie. Nie ja.

Staje na nogach i błyskawicznie znajduje się przy jego celi w jednym kroku.

– Mów.

– Nadchodzi – odpowiada prosto Loki, kompletnie niewzruszony. Jest śmiertelnie znudzony i stara się to wszystko zachować w siebie. Dlaczego nie dać temu ujścia?

– Kto? – wścieka się Natasha. – Kto nadchodzi? Twój... twój prawdziwy ojciec, twój tajemniczy poplecznik, twój...

– Ależ Natasho – mówi, delektując się każdym słowem, każdą chwilę, gdy jej twarz ogarnięta jest furią. – Taka naiwna... Naprawdę sądzisz, że przygotowałem armię i plan kompletnie sam?

– Ty... – kobieta przerywa, starając się zrozumieć. – Masz szefa?

– Jeżeli używać prostego, ludzkiego słowa: tak, ma – cóż, miałem – szefa – zasłania twarz dłonią. – Ustaliliśmy plan, a ja go nie wykonałem, oczywiście. Teraz rozumiesz?

– Tak... Nie. – Siada znowu. – Czekaj, tak. Łapię, zawiodłeś i myślisz, że teraz po ciebie przyjdzie.

– Ja nie myślę. – Nagi miecz kołysze się tu i tam.

– O. – Wstaje. – O. – Odwraca się i wychodzi.

* * *

Wzdycha i opada na łóżko. Kamera w rogu mruga nierównym, wściekle czerwonym światłem. Spogląda prosto w nią i uśmiecha się. Zawsze musi się uśmiechać. Nigdy nie może pozwolić im zobaczyć swojego strachu. Bezradność oznacza śmierć.

* * *

Dwie godziny, trzy minuty i dwadzieścia sekund później – liczył – wraca Natasha, z Furym i, co zadziwiające, Stevem Rogersem.

Fury przewodził kolumnie. Na bogów, czy to miejsce jest otwarte dla każdego.

– Loki – powiedział. – Skończmy tę grę. Wiemy, że nie wykazywałeś chęci współpracy z nami aż do teraz, jednak jesteśmy przekonani, że coś znacznie silniejszego się zbliża. Musisz nam powiedzieć, co to jest.

– Nigdy nie twierdziłem, że jest ode mnie silniejsze – powiedział, przeciągając samogłoski. Kłamstwo, jego zwierzchnik jest o niewyobrażalnie potężniejszy od niego, ale niech go piekło pochłonie, jeżeli przyzna się do tego głośno. Chciał zachować odrobinę próżności.

Fury podchodzi do oddzielającej ich szklanej ściany.

– Co to jest, to _to_.

Siada i patrzy Fury'emu prosto w oczy. Dobrze, w _oko_.

– Zapewne pożyjecie dłużej, jeżeli będzie zamiast _to_ mówić _on_.

– Odpowiedz na pytanie – wtrącił się niespodziewanie Rogers, zaskakując wszystkich. – Jeżeli zbliża się coś, ktoś, kto twoim zdaniem jest niebezpieczny, powiedz nam.

Intensywnie wpatrywał się w otwartą twarz młodego mężczyzny. Rogers jest starszy od większości jego przyjaciół, ale nadal taki młody. Loki nic nie mówi.

Natasha przygląda mu się, jakby chciała wyczytać to z jego twarzy. Zabiera głos, zanim wyprowadzony z równowagi Fury zaczyna się sprzeczać.

– Zabije cię? – To bardziej stwierdzenie niż pytanie.

Zmroziło mu krew w żyłach. To spojrzenie – widzi w nim coś, coś w jego oczach. Być może jego obrona opadła na ułamek sekundy, a ona dostrzegła jego najgłębsze myśli... Widzi jego strach. Wie, że się boi. Ona _wie_. Cholera.

Dokładnie waży słowa, żeby ochłodzić jej zapał.

– Chciałbym.

I tak robią. Jej oczy rozszerzają się w ułamku sekundy a z policzków znikają kolory.

– Wiesz, Loki – wzdycha Fury – mam wielką nadzieję, że z nami nie pogrywasz. To mogłoby się źle skończyć... dla ciebie.

Loki uśmiecha się szyderczo.

– Ponieważ już teraz wszystko układa się dla mnie korzystnie.

– On sobie z nami nie pogrywa.– Wszyscy jednocześnie patrzą na Natashę. – Mówi prawdę. Coś się po niego zbliża.

Fury posyła jej długie spojrzenie, potem odwraca się i odchodzi, jego płaszcz łopocze za nim. Trzaska drzwiami – inaczej niż Banner, który nie ma powodu tego robić. Rogers posyła mu przelotne spojrzenie, zanim podąża za zwierzchnikiem, nie trzaskając drzwiami.

Pozostaje teraz tylko Natasha. Siedzi na jedynym krześle w pomieszczeniu i obserwuje go w ciszy. Zwykle byłby zadowolony z tego, ale teraz jest to dla niego torturą.

– Co zobaczyłaś? – warczy Loki. Zaskakuje ją. Nigdy wcześniej nie mówił tak bezpośrednio.

– Co ja...? – Natasha marszczy brwi.

– Co daje ci taką pewność, że mówię prawdę?

Nareszcie do niej dociera.

– Gdybyś kłamał, cieszyłbyś się z tego. – Uśmiecha się nieznacznie. – Kochasz kłamać. Prawda wydaje się cię denerwować.

Jak ona mogła zobaczyć to tak dokładnie? Nienawidzi takich wnikliwych ludzi. Siada z powrotem i spogląda na nią gniewnie, nie mając jej nic więcej do powiedzenia.

– Czy Thor wie?

– Co? – To go zaskakuje. Co Thor ma z tym wspólnego?

– Czy Thor wie coś na ten temat? – Natasha unosi brwi.

– Oczywiście, że nie. – Co za absurdalna myśl.

– Nie sądzisz, że powinien wiedzieć? To twój brat.

– On nie jest... – Milczy. Argument „on nie jest moim bratem" już od dawna jest wyświechtany – Nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałby wiedzieć.

– A ja tak. – Natasha uśmiecha się szerzej. – Powiem mu. Przypuszczam, że wraca dzisiaj z Asgardu.

_Suka._ Thor pogorszy sprawę. Thor będzie chciał pomóc. Thor będzie się _martwił._

– Nie _ośmielisz_ się.

Natasha puszcza mu oczko i wychodzi.

* * *

Nie stara się już uśmiechać, kiedy kamera skierowana jest na niego. Pozwala im zobaczyć rozdrażnienie. Nie przejmuje się – i nie będzie się przejmował – ich opinią na jego temat.

* * *

Banner wpada do niego dwanaście godzin później. Zwlekał aż do następnego dnia – brakuje okien w jego celi, dlatego Loki nie wie i właściwie wcale go nie interesuje. Lista rzeczy, na których mu nie zależy rozrasta się błyskawicznie.

Banner wygląda na zaniepokojonego. Przez chwilę chodzi po małym pokoju, po czym siada ciężko na krześle, zanim ponownie wstaje, przemieszcza w tę i z powrotem, z cholerną łatwością.

Orientuje się, że Banner zbiera się do czegoś więcej niż swobodnej pogawędki. Co za nuda.

– Możemy ci pomóc – mówi po dłuższej chwili niezręcznej ciszy.

– Albo moglibyście pozbyć się problemu i zrzucić się z helicarriera. Byłoby mniej bałaganu. – Jego cierpliwość się kończy i nie jest w nastroju do zabawiania Bannera.

Bannera wzdryga się. Loki natychmiast odczuwa jego smutek po przykrych słowach. Bić tego człowieka, to jak kopać szczeniaka.

Banner szybko się otrząsa.

– Zmierzyliśmy się z twoimi Chitauri... a to była armia. Wygląda na to, że to tylko jeden gość. Jestem pewien, że możemy...

Tego było za wiele.

– Thanos rozniesie wasz helicarrier na strzępy, zabije was wszystkich, podobnie większość ludzkiej populacji, tylko dlatego że tutaj są. I zrobi to – korzystając z ludzkiego określenia – jeszcze przed śniadaniem.

Banner pozostaje niewzruszony.

– Thanos? To jego imię?

Loki wzdycha.

– Tak.

– Nigdy wcześniej go nie słyszałem.

– Nic zaskakującego.

– Nie musisz tego robić... samotnie. – Banner patrzy wszędzie, z wyjątkiem jego twarzy.

To coś dziwnego. Ściągnął na ten świat śmierć i zniszczenie, a nadal jest człowiek, który chce mu pomóc. Spodziewał się chociaż nienawiści i obojętności. Przygotowany był na ich zwrócenie. Nie ma pojęcia, co zrobić z _tym_.

Banner ciągnie uparcie.

– Słuchaj, wie, jak to jest być... być... wykluczonym i nienawidzonym, uważanym za potwora. – Robi postępy przy kontakcie wzrokowym. – Thor powiedział mi, nam, co ci się przytrafiło w Asgardzie, i że jesteś w niełasce... Ja tylko nie chcę, żebyś był sam. – I, właśnie teraz, Banner patrzy mu prosto w oczy, błagając go przez ich kontakt wzrokowy.

Loki nie wie, co myśleć. Z jednej strony wydaje się śmieszne, że ten człowiek myśli, że ma jakieś szanse mu pomóc, a z drugiej strony czuje się poruszony. Jego twarz zachowuje resztki beznamiętnego wyrazu, a on milczy.

– Po prostu to przemyśl, dobrze? – Banner przerywa kontakt wzrokowy, odwraca się i wychodzi cicho.

* * *

Powstała cisza jest ciężka i wkrótce zaczyna dotkliwe odczuwać samotność. Cichy jęk ucieka z jego gardła, a on mocno zaciska dłoń na ustach. Bezbronny. Jest bezbronny. I teraz wszyscy są tego świadomi.

Wcześniej zagrożenie nie było tak prawdziwe jak teraz. Ściska go w środku i coś podchodzi mu do gardła. Cela wydaje się kurczyć. Cały ś_wiat_ zdaje się zmniejszać, co ułatwiłoby Thanosowi znalezienie go, ponieważ nie byłoby nikogo oprócz Lokiego. Jego i helicarriera, jego i jego celi...

Łapie kurczowo łóżko niczym koła ratunkowego. Jego samokontrola umyka szybciej niż jest w stanie ją zatrzymać. Banner się myli, myli; Loki jest i zawsze będzie samotny.

Zawsze.

* * *

– _Coś ty uczynił?_

Thor jest wściekły, wygląda jakby miał zamiar rozbić dzielące ich szkło i udusić swojego przyrodniego brata.

– Coś ty sobie wyobrażał, Loki?

Adoptowany brat jest nieporuszony.

– To był środek, Thor. Środek do zwycięstwa.

– Za jaką cenę? – Thor domaga się odpowiedzi. – Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? Sprowadziłeś zagładę nie tylko na siebie, ale na cały ten świat!

Loki unosi dziwnie brwi.

– To nigdy nie było moje zmartwienie.

Thor marszczy czoło. W pełni zasługuje na swoje miano boga piorunów, jednak powstrzymuje się. Widocznie przekonał samego siebie do spokoju i podchodzi bliżej szyby.

– Wyglądasz okropnie, bracie.

To jest zaskakujące, nie spodziewał się braterskiej troski. Myślał, że mieli to za sobą.

– Ty nie powinieneś się tym przejmować.

– To było i zawsze będzie moje zmartwienie. – Thor kładzie dłonie na szybie. – Przyszedłem cię błagać, Loki. Pozwól nam sobie pomóc.

Wie, jak musi wyglądać. Blady, wychudzony, linie zmarszczek, których jeszcze kilka tygodni temu tam nie było. Jego ubrania wydają się za dużo o kilka rozmiarów. Jest wyniszczony.

Thor mówi dalej.

– Bardzo długo o tobie rozmawialiśmy, bracie. Ostatnio omawialiśmy twoją obecną sytuację i jej znaczenie dla tego świata.

Loki prycha.

– Ludzie potrafią wyłącznie rozmawiać.

– Słuchaj, bracie. – Thor patrzy mu prosto w oczy. – Odkrycie twojej sytuacji wszystko zmienia. Oni dłużej nie chcą cię w pobliżu Midgardu i jego mieszkańców.

– Nie dziwi mnie to.

– Bezwiednie pchnąłeś ich w kierunku mojego planu. Będziesz mi towarzyszyć podczas powrotu do Asgardu.

Nic nie mówi. Wie, że w końcu i tak by się to wszystko skończyło.

– Byłem wczoraj w Asgardzie – ciągnie Thor. – Odyn zgodził się na twój powrót. Zdecyduje on o twoim przeznaczeniu.

– Nie mogę czekać. – Zależy mu co się stanie z Lokim.

Thor wzdycha.

– Sam to na siebie sprowadziłeś, bracie. Mam nadzieję, że wreszcie to zrozumiałeś.

Loki nadal nic nie mówił. Wygląda na to, że złotousty bóg nie ma więcej niż do powiedzenia.

– Jeżeli możesz do niego przemówić – Thor przerwał kontakt wzrokowy – to może pomoże cię wraz z Asgardem chronić i nie będziesz się musiał dłużej bać.

Tego nie może znieść.

– Nie potrzebuję pomocy Odyna – warczy. – I nie boję się.

– Tak, boisz się. – Thor posyła mu porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. – Możesz twierdzić, że nie jesteśmy i nigdy nie byliśmy braćmi, ale ja nadal znam cię lepiej od innych. – Odwraca się, żeby odejść. – Jesteś przerażony.

Drzwi zatrzaskują się za nim.

* * *

Tak. Loki jest przerażony. Wszyscy to widzą. I wszyscy oni zginą i może on również, pewnego dnia.

Jeżeli będzie miał niebywałe szczęście.

* * *

Jego dni były wyznaczane przez ludzi, którzy go odwiedzali.

Tony Stark był ostatnim gościem tej nocy. Następnego dnia mieli go przenieść do miejsca, skąd Tesseract zabierze jego i Thora go Asgardu.

Należy przyznać, że Stark jest ostatnią osobą, jaką spodziewał się, że go odwiedzi.

Wygląda na zrelaksowanego, wałęsa się wokół celi i obserwuje ściany, jakby miał w rękach cały czas świata. Pretensjonalny drań.

– Cały ten czas – mówi wreszcie Stark, rzucając mu krytyczne spojrzenie – sądziłem, że pracujesz sam. Wiedziałem, że przybędziesz tutaj z armią w jakiś sposób, ale naprawdę nie sądziłem, że będzie to miało swoją cenę.

– Thor powiedział wam, że dlaczego potrzebuję Tessaractu.

– Powiedział. Miałem po prostu inne rzeczy na głowie, przypuszczalnie. I... – Coś musiał wpaść mu go głowy. – Nie wiedziałem, że zostałeś zastraszony.

– Czy jest jakiś cel tej rozmowy?

– Mniej więcej. Chcę ci powiedzieć, że nareszcie zrozumiałem.

– Zrozumiałeś co? – Loki nie ma cierpliwości do bezsensownych pogaduszek.

– Dlaczego wydawałeś się ze wszystkiego zrezygnować, kiedy cię pokonaliśmy.

Loki marszczy brwi.

– Co?

– Cóż, pierwszy raz kiedy cię schwytaliśmy, to była dla ciebie po prostu gra. Byłeś pewny siebie, ugodowy, opanowany, jakbyś miał wszystko gdzieś. W przeciwieństwie do teraz, kiedy wydajesz się mieć wszystko głęboko gdzieś. Jakbyś wiedział, że jesteś skończony. – Stark drapie się po szyi. – Nie jesteś tak zagadkowy, jak ci się wydaje, że jesteś.

– Wiem. – Nagi miecz ciągle tam jest. Wie, że nigdy nie zniknie. Loki jest zrezygnowany. – I masz rację. Już nic mnie to nie obchodzi.

Stark nadal patrzy na niego krytycznie.

– Zaczynam cię szanować. Starasz się za wszelką cenę wygrać, ale wiesz, kiedy sobie odpuścić. Zawsze masz jakiś plan. Przypuszczam jednak że kończą ci się już plany, co?

Milczy. Stark mógłby się zamienić w powietrze i wyjść, jak pozostali.

– Nadal cię szanuję. – Stark uśmiecha się słabo. – Większość ludzi byłaby kompletnie rozbita, gdyby wisiała nad nimi taka groźba. Ty jesteś tak jakby wrakiem człowieka.

– Jestem ci _wdzięczny_ – odpowiada złośliwie. – Tak bardzo pragnę _twojego_ szacunku, Tony Starku.

– Mhm. – Chichocze Stark. – Cóż, byłoby świetnie. Dobrze było ratować przed tobą świat. Powodzenia z... ze wszystkim, tak myślę.

Stark salutuje mu sztucznie i odchodzi, a drzwi ciężko się za nim zamykają.

* * *

Za trzynaście godzin i pięć minut będzie w drodze do Asgardu. Odyn go ukarze, potem go ułaskawi, a wszyscy będą go poklepywać i obiecywać, że będą go chronili. Będą go trzymali w zasięgu ręki. I każdy z nich zginie.

Ponieważ wszyscy oni będą mieli to nieszczęście przebywania tam, kiedy on przybędzie.

Przeczesuje palcami włosy, otrzepuje ubranie i stara się nie oddychać tak ciężko. Dlatego że nie ma już nic, co mógłby zrobić.

Nagi miecz jest tam, widzi go oczami wyobraźni. Zapala się nikłe światło pojedynczej żarówki w pokoju. Co to za wspaniała rzecz. Loki śmieje się.

I wkrótce nie potrafi się powstrzymać od śmiechu. To takie _zabawne_. Nieprawdaż? Tak niewiarygodnie zabawne.

Strażnicy mają rzadki przywilej oglądania, jak Loki Laufeyson śmiejąc się, pogrąża w szaleństwie.

* * *

KONIEC


End file.
